destiny's steps
by asmo2a
Summary: after 5 years from harry finishes school and defeatingvoldemort .things change in the magic world. they look for the reason of the change and find it . who is sara ?why is she so important ? is she the key of harry's strenght?we will find out


"harry harry wake up "said Hermione ."harry wake up for god sake oh wake up harry"she thought if she smacked him he  
may be wake up .she slapped him in his arm ."yes " she said in victory . she finally made it now harry is up.  
"ouch .what was that for ?.shit it hurts Hermione"said harry as he was checking his arm it was really red ."ok sorry  
but you must be up now . dumbledore wants you in his office now "she said as she looked at him"didn't you miss me?"said Hermione . harry looked at her she was making the sad baby look . shit she looks so beautiful he hates that look as he make whatever she wants if she did it .he got off the bed and looked at her "of course i missed you so much"they were now hugging each other. he was so miserable  
the past month since they were separated .they were hugging as if it was years separated them .after a few minutes they let go of each other ."wait a minute when did you come ?and how did you get in my room?is Ron with you? what is dumbledore wants me in?"asked harry showering Hermione with too much questions she raised her hand stopping him . she answered "i came this morning .I'm a witch to your info but i didn't use any spells on your door it was open harry .and yes ron is with me and all the order in the great hall having dinner as they were flying all night .and i don't know what dumbledore wants you in .so harry relax " answered Hermione. they were smiling to each other .he asked her "so how was the past month for you .had good time?"answered Hermione"oh it was good nothing special .and you how many spells did you teach our young wizards this time ?"asked Hermione holding her hands  
he smiled to her and went to the bathroom. he answered from behind the door "two flibindo and lomos .good ha?"  
"yeah great"said Hermione .she was smiling as it's funny her friend become a professor in hogwarts .he was a professor for the defense against dark arts .she now remembered how this subject was a hell since she was studying here .she remembered her first year here in hogwarts .she trusts Harry's way in teaching as she herself learned a lot from him in her fifth year when hey formed the dumbledore army it was good time but followed by so many bad times .she was lifted from her memories by Harry's question how was her parents she answered good  
and sink again in the memories she remembered the highlights with harry and ron .she was waken on Harry's laugh . he was laughing so much "huh, what ? you talking to me?"said mione disoriented .harry was laughing to death he was standing in front of her for a while he saw her smiling and then frowning of something .he saw all her expressions she looked funny .she wasn't concentrated on what was going on but in harry himself he was now taller some inches more .and some strong muscles were already there ,was harry training this month? she wondered .she noticed that Harry's fair skin become so sexy sun-tanned one  
"where did he went while i was absent?"she asked herself  
harry clapped his hand in front of her face "hey mione wake up" he noticed her look she was studying every piece of him and she was staring at him with a goofy look on her face "hey , are you alright?" "yeah I'm fine "said Hermione blushing ."oh shit " she said .he was smiling that sexy smile again .she tomato- blushed when she noticed that he was wearing only the bath towel on his waist .she recognized his too damn sexy body with those new muscles  
and amazing blue eyes which gained a new attraction from the sun-tanned skin and his mischievous smile "if he didn't go away now i will kiss him "she told herself.  
harry cupped his hand in front of his mouth and said"hey earth to Hermione ,we were asking you so many questions and yet you didn't answer .Huston i think we have a problem in communication"she laughed at him he is really wonderful  
"ok ok I'm up now what do you want?" "ahhh let me see maybe i should slap your arm as you did to me as it still hurts me"said harry playfully ."ooh rude .bad harry"said Hermione while throwing a pillow on him .they laughed childishly .he stopped her "hey mione you don't want the towel to drop so cut it out unless you wanted " said harry joking.  
"man you are unbearable harry stop it"she blushed "ok i will get dressed now if you don't mind" said harry .she hurried to his cupboard and get a cloak of black color and said "harry you will look amazing in this oh look it is with a hat you will look exactly like a very beautiful dementor ha" said Hermione and throw it and ran away as harry was after her  
he caught her and was holding her from her hand " a dementor ha""i gonna kill you now so prepare one last wish what do you want "he said that in a dramatically voice as if he was a monster . she laughed and said "well let me see oh i got it my fair monster i will tell you in a week-time "they both laughed .god he missed her so much he took her in between his arms and put his hand in her hair  
it is the first time she touch his skin .harry realized her hair "hey nice new look "they were beside the window now and there was light of morning  
"you look like a Romanian queen so beautiful and long too where is Hermione ?"she blushed at his flatter 'well i thought it is time to have a new look "'you look gorgeous what did ron say ?" he asked ."ah don't remind me of that  
i was gonna to have a heart attack from the look on his face " she said ."really what happened?" asked harry  
" well i went to his house as we planned to get here together .any way i was talking with Ginny and he still in his room . his mum give him his plate as usual and when he saw me on the table with Ginny with my new hair he dropped both his plate and jaw ,anyway we hugged each other but after few minutes he didn't let go off me till Ginny get him off .he told me i look so damn beautiful .imagine what does it mean to ron who say on the most beautiful thing in the world just good so i blushed to death it was so hard to fly with a one who turns his head to you every 2 seconds it was awful"she made a pretended shiver as if she was throwing this memory away  
"so tell me you still wear casual for your classes ?" asked Hermione to harry who was laughing on ron  
"yeah sure i hate cloaks except for the invisibility cloak  
'so I'm going now to get dressed as it is break fast time .  
ten minutes later they were in dumbledore office .  
"so finally you both here now lets go have breakfast as i 'm starving " said dumbledore ."sorry professor "said both of them .  
after a strong salution between harry and ron they were all to breakfast it was only the 20 of them on the table of the staff "so professor what did you want to talk to us about ?"asked harry .  
dumbledore left his fork and looked to them seriously  
"the dementors are released from azkaban and ahead for the source "said dumbledore and the look harry always afraid of on his face it mean something is dangerously bad is going to happen...


End file.
